


The Promise Gone Unfulfilled

by porcoswestsidebaby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Connie Springer - Freeform, Dark, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Manga & Anime, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Sasha Braus - Freeform, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Spoilers, aot - Freeform, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcoswestsidebaby/pseuds/porcoswestsidebaby
Summary: Sasha Braus promised you a lot of things. One of those promiseswas to get married and raise cattle together, but like any day inthe scouts, those type of promises always go unfulfilled.
Kudos: 8





	The Promise Gone Unfulfilled

"When we take back our land, let's get married and raise cattle!" Sasha beamed, throwing her arm around yours lazily earning few 'oooh's and 'aah's from Jean and Connie. You felt your face heat up a bit, looking up at Sasha, her haired swayed perfectly in the wind, even the gentle breeze caused her hair to slightly sway to the rhythm of the wind. You admired her once more until she gently nestled her hand into her jacket and pulled out a large piece of cut up meat. "Seriously, Sasha?" You chuckled, smiling innocently at the brunette haired girl. She gave you a sheepish laugh, patting your head gently. "Where did you even get that from?" You crossed your arms at her, smiling slightly. Sasha began to uncontrollably giggle at your mannerisms, pulling you closer into her chest, to which you obliged happily, wrapping your arms around her waist, engulfing yourself into her warmth.

You'd be a fool to say you'd completely believed what Sasha had said. Eventually, you caved in and actually began taking her seriously, when she brought you in for a hug on the large blimp, snapping you out of your daze. "You know Y/n," she began, smirking at you whilst analyzing your body language, to which she could almost easily tell you were uncomfortable. She didn't know if it were from Floch hyping the scouts up, or from everything going on in your head, but she knew, hugging you closer in an attempt to cave your cold demeanor. "I meant what I said that day." You looked up at her, your head once buried into her neck, raising your eyebrow curiously. "What did you say that day?" You pondered, drawing small circles on Sasha's arms. "You honestly don't remember? Sheesh Y/n, you've been forgetful these days it's actually disappointing." She jokingly put her hand to her heart with a playfully pained expression. 

"That day I said I wanted to marry you, I meant it, you know." She broke off the playful demeanor, her face turning serious. You looked at her surprised for a second, staring into her eyes, they were warm, you'd get lost in them if she wasn't so talkative about food all the time. Your mouth formed an 'o' shape and you slowly nodded your head, resting it against Sasha's chest once again. "I think I would like that. Very much," You smiled, hugging Sasha tighter, earning a small laugh from her. You loved it when she laughed at the little things you did, and you were quite surprised she was even able to keep this positive despite seeing most of her friends die in front of her numerous times. It was one of the many things you'd admired about her.

"What was that sound?" Sasha suddenly looked up, scanning the inside of the blimp for anything unusual. "What do you mean?" You asked, contorting your eyebrows in confusion. Jean and Connie stepped closer, hearing what Sasha had said. "Quiet your voices," Jean spoke, to which Floch replied, "Raise your voices!" The noise in the atmosphere only grew louder, and yet even after Sasha had been on alert, she never stopped hugging you, her hands roaming gently up and down your back. "Calm down lovebirds, get a room." Sasha playfully stuck her tounge out at Jean, leaning in to kiss your temple repeatedly. "Watch yourself! That's my future wife you're talking about!" Jean and Connie jokingly gagged, making you and Sasha giggle to yourselves.

It was sudden when you heard a loud thumping noise in the blimp, turning yourself away from Sasha quickly, startled by the noise. It was a little girl, a rifle held gently in her hands, she was in a dress, but it didn't seem to hold her back much as she still managed to get onto the blimp with a little blonde boy. Suddenly, she loaded the rifle, and fired once. There was a loud banging sound heard, and a small silence of anticipation before the sound of the bullet connecting with someone's body part. You heard gasping behind you, turning yourself around to see Sasha, wobbling on her legs, and looking up at you, before she finally collapsed to the floor. Blood wasted no time pooling beneath her, you, panickedly froze in your spot, your eyes frozen wide open, part of you wishing that you were asleep, and that you'd wake up next to Sasha vigorously eating food next to you.

Jean and Connie stood with you, as Floch led the soldiers toward the children, repeatedly kicking and punching them, blood stained the floor in the process. You slowly kneeled next to Sasha, your hand shakily engulfing hers and pressing it gently to your cheek. "Sasha." You called out to her, your voice practically breaking in the process from how loud you had yelled her name. "Sasha, please hang in there! You'll be okay!" Sasha lazily looked up at you, her mouth barely moving and her body stiff. "You're so loud.." She began, coughing slightly, blood beginning to fill her mouth. You clutched her hand tighter, almost squeezing until your knuckles became lighter than your skin. You reached your arm around Sasha's body to lift her up and rest her in your lap, cradling her almost like a mother would a child.

"Sasha, you promised." You broke out, pressing against her bullet wound to stop the bleeding. Sasha only exhaled sharply, and inhaled once again, this time, her breath more shaky than before. "Is our food finished?.." Her voice spoke, barely above a whisper, and yet you heard, looking at her pitifully as she exhaled weakly, and then her chest never rose after that. Jean and Connie stared at you and Sasha in disbelief, Connie already shedding tears at the sight of his best friend dying. You paused, shaking Sasha's body violently expecting a response. "Sasha, don't play like that.." You smiled in shock, shaking her body once more, tears now threatening to spill down your cheeks. She never once moved nor responded to your anguished wails, leaving you in despair, screaming out her name over and over, the scouts looking at you in pity.

\----

The ride back to Paradis was pitiful and agonizing, alone, only met with your warmth as you hugged yourself, trying to mimmick how Sasha hugged you just before she met her demise. Jean and Connie offered to comfort you, and yet, you instantly turned them down, refusing to talk to anyone. Was this your punishment? What did you do to deserve this? Sasha's funeral after you got back wasn't any better, you had contemplated on getting out of bed to see her gravestone, and yet you couldn't. It had been so long since you last talked to anyone at all. Finally, you got up, and walked to where Mikasa was the only one sitting at Sasha's grave, crying to herself silently. You waited until she had gotten up and left before you finally welcomed yourself to sit in front of Sasha.

Amongst sitting down, you pulled out a picture, crumbled by the way it was folded in your uniform, of you and Sasha, standing together, your head rested on her shoulder and her arms wrapped around your shoulders. You clutched the picture, remembering exactly what she said. "When we retake our land, let's get married and raise cattle!" You remembered how she draped her arms over you, hugging you close into her warmth, making you feel safe, making you feel loved. "Promise?" You asked, holding your pinkie to Sasha, to which the brunette smiled and instantly locked your pinkies together. "I promise!" She cupped your cheek, gently resting your foreheads together. You remembered how welcoming her scent was, it was calming, you could stay like that with her forever. There was a calming silence between both of you, your promise sworn to be kept.

And yet here you stood, alone, and in the rain at her grave after everyone had gone. She promised she'd never leave your side. You knew it wasn't the fault of the girl who killed her, she was only a kid, you couldn't live your life blaming a child for the death of your lover. Raindrops pricked your skin, the rainfall speeding up, hiding the tears that managed to uncontrollably find their way down your cheeks, the sudden thunder muting out your anguish sobs. Soon enough, you found yourself collapsed in pain, clutching your heart, the rain smacking your skin harder than before, soaking your hair in the process. "Y-you promised," you broke, gasping for air amongst your cries.

You both had promised to get married and live together with cattle and lots of food, but the only thing missing from your equation was Sasha. She never got to fulfill the promise she made to you all those years ago, and you were by yourself, sobs escaping your mouth, struggling to accept the fact that you would never be able to see Sasha again, to hold her once more, to kiss her lips, to eat with her, to hear her stories before going to sleep, to look at the stars with her, discussing your future together. You would never be able to accept the fact that you would never be able to marry Sasha Braus like she promised. Like you both promised to.

**Author's Note:**

> I am terribly sorry for any errors.. I am not the best writer. Please tell me if you enjoy my works, I would very much like to continue writing!


End file.
